


Fossils

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fossils

"Want to come back to the house and look at some fossils?"

Stephen chuckled. "Is that your idea of a chat-up line, Cutter?"

"It worked on you," Nick pointed out dryly, surprising Stephen into a delighted laugh.

"Yes but I'm a geek." He kissed Nick gently. "Seriously, don't you know any chat-up lines at all?"

Nick shrugged. "I never really used any. I've kind of stumbled into almost every relationship I've ever had."

Stephen shook his head and pulled him close for another soft kiss. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. You really are hopeless, love. You have me now, though."


End file.
